Mixed Feelings
by love0faith
Summary: Chap 5 is up!Ever since Ginny was younger, she's gotten everything she could have dreamed of; that perfect, Gryffindor boy, a place in the house all of her family was in, and good grades. But, when she meets a certain Slytherin, will her dreams change?
1. Why can't anyone hear me?

Suddenly awoken from her sound sleeping, Ginny Weasley saw a pair of light gray eyes staring down on her in her fore poster bed. Blinking a few times, she thought it might have been Crookshanks seeking out sometime to pet him, but as her eyes adjusted to the light, she knew who it was, and gasped loudly, but didn't wake any of the other girls in her dorm. Soon, the gray-eyed figure moved and sat on the edge of Ginny's bed, and smirked at her evilly, waiting for something. That something came.

Ginny stayed very still, but whispered to the dark, tall figure, "What are you doing here--?" A hand silenced her, by placing itself and it's cold fingers over her mouth; she knew it was coming somehow, and figured she might as well say something and just get the whole thing over with. Not knowing why he was there, though, her eyes widened at him, and a cold, cruel voice whispered back, "I believe we need to be somewhere else, so come with me…" Shaking her head furiously, Ginny began to try and the hand covering her lips muffled the scream. Since it was obvious Ginny wasn't going to go anywhere with him, the man picked her up and allowed her to scream, knowing it would do her no good anyway, and carried her down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room.

Harry Potter and Ginny's brother Ron sat across from one another playing chess, and Ginny called out to them. They both glanced over at her and the tall boy that was taking her away. Both of them shrugged to her, and carried on with their game. Ginny was taken aback and gasped with terror and confusion.

Her and the mysterious figure reached a corridor that lead to the Slytherin common room, but before reaching that destination, they passed the teacher's lounge and Ginny beckoned inside, seeing that Professor Dumbledore was sitting and drinking a cup of coffee, but he simply stared at her, then once they were out of his sight, Dumbledore went back to drinking his coffee. Feeling very let down and severally afraid, Ginny began to weep silently and looked up at who was carrying her, "Why are you doing this to me? What _are_ you doing?" The pale figure ignored her and continued on, finally reaching where he wanted to go.

Upon entering the Slytherin common room, Ginny saw Blaise Zabini and another boy named Nathaniel, standing by the fire laughing about something. She looked to them, her eyes full of fear, and they burned with a message telling them she needed help, but no help came; the two stared and laughed more and more, soon the laughter faded, and Ginny was set onto a bed, a bed that she knew was not her own. It smelled of a boy's cologne, and she knew it must be her attacker's, who was standing over her, looking down at her with a small smirk. Sitting up and trying to leave, Ginny was pushed back down onto the bed by a pair of ice cold hands, a pair that were strong, and she knew she could never pull away from. She shook with terror, and waited for the worst, and soon the hands came down upon her hips, and moved upward to take off her night tank top. After removing her shirt, the hands slid down to remove her pajama pants.

A muscular body now lay on top of hers, and hands slowly ran through her hair, and she moaned out softly, a shuddering sound. Tears came flooding out of her eyes, and the pair of icy gray eyes just looking down at her. Those hands moved from her hair to her shoulders, from her shoulders to her back and from her back to her bra strap and slowly undid it and slipped it away from her chest. The pinkish/pale lips kissed her breasts and made there way down to her stomach, and Ginny made one last attempt to get away, but it didn't work; it was too late. Now, the Slytherin boy had his hands on her black underwear and he was quickly slipping them off of her legs.

Making his way up to her lips, his kissed her softly, but Ginny continued to cry. Just as his body was about to enter hers, she whispered out, "Draco, don't…" And everything faded quickly, like an ending of a nightmare…

A/N: So..that's the first chapter. I thought i was kind of short, but if everyone complains about my writing, I figured I better not put my best into it, ya know? So, Read and Review and I hope you liked it!


	2. Difference with Dream and Reality

Sitting up in her bed, Ginny knew she had been dreaming. A cold sweat had covered her whole body, and she felt a sensation in her lower parts and it made her squirm a bit under her blankets. She looked to her dear friend, Amanda, and saw that she was sleeping soundly, but Ginny knew she couldn't go back to a sound sleep herself, not after having that nightmare. Still shivering and trying to get the images and feelings out of her head, she knew what real feelings she did have; she really felt wanting for Draco in her dream, and she didn't feel it was right, considering she was currently dating the-boy-who-lived and all. Yep, Ginny had gotten the man that had been the apple of her eye for so long, and she was happy. She had to have been; otherwise they would have broken up by now, wouldn't you think?

Ginny looked back to Amanda Keeper, one of her very best friends, whose wavy brown hair was flowing off the side of her pillow. Ginny envied Mandy, as a few people called her, for her beautiful hair, and wished her own was that long; even though she was trying to grow it out, it wasn't going as quickly as too her liking. But, Mandy was a sweet, lovely girl, who was always there for Ginny, and had been there for her through her teenage years, and would probably be there forever, considering they both promised each other they would be in the same profession. Smiling at her friend, she knew everything was going to be ok, and she could have gone to sleep, but just as she lay back down and closed her eyes, her other dear, _dear_ friend, Brittany, came out of the bathroom and shook her viciously, "Ginny! Get your scrawny butt out of bed!" Brittany laughed, and shook her head, "It's already 5:40, girl! Wake up!" Then Britt proceeded over to Mandy's bed and provoked her in the same manner.

Brittany Scout had shoulder-length blonde hair that she dyed every summer. She was one of those girls that looked so perfect, but weren't all too smart, but she managed to pass every year, so no one said anything to her. Of course, there were the occasional snicker and chuckle around her when she answered any of the simplest questioned incorrectly, but it didn't hurt Britt's feelings; she laughed along with them, not knowing what was so funny. And of course, to her disliking, Brittany was called a blonde once in a while.

Ginny groaned and moaned, but she finally sat back up and rubbed her eyes at the sudden light that had flickered from the nearby window. The sun was now high enough to shine through the girl's dorm window, and it made Ginny sigh. Then she thought about what day yesterday was, and threw a pillow at Brittany, "You butthead! It's Saturday! What the heck are ya waking us up for?! Ya blonde!" Ginny shook her head and stood up anyway, since she knew she could never get back to sleep now that she had seen the sun. Of course, Mandy had no problems getting back to her dosing, after throwing her own pillowed at the green eyed, blonde, oh so innocent girl who had woken her. Brittany and Ginny went down to the common room and looked around.

Since Ginny was still in her pajamas, she was more than glad to see only Ron in the common room, sleeping. There was some weird fluff ball at his feet, and Ginny wanted to know what it was. She quietly crept over to where Ron was laying, and peeked over at the other end of the couch. Laughing loudly enough to wake her brother and his bushy-haired mate, Ginny covered her mouth, then looked to Britt. She walked over to her and whispered, "It's 'Mione! Surprise, surprise…" Ginny had known for a long time that Ronald had a crush on Hermione, and it was obvious he had told her, and hopefully Hermione liked him back, otherwise they better not have just been studying there on that couch in the many hours of the night. Considering there were no books spread about, Ginny had a feeling Ron had told Hermione.

After getting over the shock of what she had just seen, Ginny went back to the girl's dorm and got dressed. Today she decided to wear a black baby-tee shirt from Aeropostle and a pair of khaki, baggy pants. Her shirt said, "Gotta love me" on the back, but Ginny just liked the way it had fit on her and showed off her 15 year old curves. Her pants didn't show them so much, but she didn't have a lot of curves in her back lower half of her, so it was all good.

Once she was dressed, she met Britt back in the common room, whom was poking Ron in the shoulder over and over, trying to wake him, but it did Ron no good. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked over to her oh-so-dumb friend and whispered harshly in Ron's ear, "Spiders!" Ron's screaming could be heard from miles off, and woke Hermione instantly, who then blinked a few times, not knowing anyone but the two of them were there. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes, "Ron, honey, what's the matter?" Ron glared at Ginny and pointed to the portrait, as a sign to leave. His ears were crimson, along with his upper cheeks, just like any other Weasley. Ginny laughed and nodded, taking Brittany by the arm and heading out of the Gryffindor Tower.

They both swapped dream stories, as they did every morning. Brittany had a dream about a puppy, a little black one, maybe a Labrador, Ginny nodded and listened to the rest of the funny dream, "Then, it came running at me with it's teeth bared, so I screamed and started to run away from it, but in my dream I ran just a tad to slow." She smiled, "But it turned out all the little puppy wanted was to lick my face I think I had chocolate pudding on it or something." Brittany shrugged then looked at Ginny, "Well, did you have any dreams?" Ginny thought about whether to tell Brittany about her dream or not. She never told of any sexual ones before, since she didn't have too many, so she decided not to start now, and shook her head, "I wish I had, but I didn't have a single dream." It wasn't a whole lie, since Ginny thought of it as a nightmare.

They waited by the portrait for about another ten minutes, waiting for Mandy to wake and come out, but she never did, so the two of them headed down to the Great Hall without her. It was around 6:20 now, and almost no students were up now, but Ginny and Britt sat at the Gryffindor table anyway, and both ate a piece of plain toast, and drank down a glass of milk. But, Brittany also chose to scarf down some eggs. They sat for a while longer, talking about what they would do today. Ginny knew she had a huge essay due on Monday, but was going to procrastinate until Sunday night. Brittany had already done the assignment, with a bit of help from Mandy and Hermione; neither girl could explain to Brittany why turning chickens into eggs was important, because both of them really knew it wasn't, but they were such brainy-acks they had to try and think up something. A few, "uhs" and "ums" later, Britt gave up on them and guessed her way through the whole homework.

Brittany saw Mandy walk in with a yawn and grinned, "About time sleepy head!" Mandy glared at Brittany, "Shove off, you—err…sorry, I'm just dead tired." Brittany blinked at her friend, then shook her head, "Are you kidding, it's almost 7 o'clock!" Laughing, Ginny changed the subject, "So, Mandy, what're you doing today?" Mandy looked to Ginny and grinned, "Well, since I have my _homework_ done…" She put a lot of emphasis on the word 'homework' as if it brought any importance to Ginny, "I'm planning on doing nothing all day. Maybe go to the lake for a sit." She nodded.

Brittany's jaw dropped, "Nuh-uh! You've got to have better plans than that!" She giggled, "I know I do."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, me too. Mandy, you need to get a boyfriend, dalin'!"

Shrugging, Amanda thought about their reasoning and nodded, "Maybe I'll find one today…" She had a huge crush on Ron, but he was kind of taken now, and she knew he didn't like her. She was ok with it, though, since there was this guy named Tom Bruise she really liked (Yes, Tom Cruise…but I couldn't use his name, because I did not ask, so I changed it! Back off me! Ha) and she thought about flirting with him, 'Yeah, maybe I'll just go and find me one today."

Just then, Harry came over to Ginny and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek and said, "Hey, beautiful. Did you sleep well last night?" Ginny grinned and nodded, returning a kiss to Harry, "Yes, Sexy, and what about yourself?" Harry blushed a bit and just nodded to her, then held her hand.

"What do you want to do today my _love_?" He said with a bit of sarcasm. The couple always said lovey-dovey things around other people, either to make them aww or to make them gag, which ever the audience preferred. In this case, they had a one and one; Amanda gagged while Brittany 'awwed'.

Ginny blinked and smiled sweetly, "Oh, I dunno. Maybe a nice picnic by the shore of the lake. Just you and me…"

Harry nodded and rubbed his nose on hers and talked in a babyish tone, "Ok, my snookums! I'll do whatever you want me too! I love joo!"

Ginny giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly on the lips, "I'm sure you do, love of my life."

Suddenly, they heard an applauding coming from a few pairs of icy hands that only sought out to hurt and to make others plead for mercy. It was the Slytherin royalties; there was the prince, Draco, and his fellow Blaise Zabini. Then came the jester of the few, Nathaniel Murray. Those were the boys of the group. The princess of course was Pansy Parkinson, then came her fellow, Leigh Ann, aka, LA. Leigh Ann's last name was unknown to most, but some believed it to be Tiscione, while others thought it was Zambinernie. Either way, the girl hated it and decided not to have a last name at all.

--Authors Note: OK, remember my disclaimer? Well, as you can see, so far I own the following charries: Brittany, Amanda, Tom, Nathaniel, and LA. Continue—

Draco, being the leader of the foul group, was of course the first to speak up, "Aw, isn't that just so sweet? Look at that…little Weaselette and Potty boy. Isn't it cute?" He blinked a few times just for the effect it would bring, then he snickered a bit, then his followers snickered slightly as well.

"Oh, shove off, Malfoy." Harry sighed slightly, being completely annoyed with the same routine day after day.

Ginny smirked, then stepped away from Harry, and looked to Draco with her held tilted slightly, "Can't you think of anything better to do, ferret?" She laughed sarcastically, "Oh, yes…that's right, your girlfriend is a bit too rough for you, isn't she?" Ginny rolled her eyes, and didn't wait for any sort of response and kissed Harry on the cheek, "I'll see you later. I better get to detention." Smiling to him, she turned and pushed past the Slytherin group, just to get a glance of Pansy's dumbstruck face, and to see Draco still smirking.

Now, Ginny wasn't one to normally receive a detention, but the day before yesterday just set her off. First, she'd gotten a spit wad stuck to the side of her face. It was so disgusting, but at least it hadn't been intended: The culprit had meant to throw it at the boy sitting next to her, or so he said. When Ginny had found out who it was, however, she proceeded to throw it back at them, and of course, she had gotten caught for it. Since the little saliva balls were scattered across the floor, Ginny had been suspected for throw the majority of them, and received a Saturday detention.

As she got to the grand staircase, Ginny heard her name being called, and turned to see that pale faced and gray eyed boy following her, "What could you possibly want, Malfoy?"

Malfoy shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

Ginny glared at him, then sighed angrily and continued her way to her detention, which unfortunately she had it with that annoying little prat who loved to torture her so. Draco, in fact, was just walking so close to Ginny, he stepped on her shoes several times, and even made her shake with angry. She stopped walking suddenly, and turned to the ferret, "Can't you take a few steps back, Malfoy?"

"No, I can't back up," Draco laughed a bit, "but, you could walk faster, ya know." He winked at her, causing Ginny's eyebrow to quirk slightly, wondering what in the name of Merlin he was up to. She sighed and kept walking, picking up her speed a bit. The plan didn't work. Draco picked up speed as well. Stopping abruptly once again, Ginny turned around and Draco smacked into her, making her lose her balance, but she regained it enough so she wouldn't fall backward.

"Why are you following me?" Ginny looked into Draco's gray eyes, and found them mesmerizing. She couldn't tear her gaze from him, so took the time to glare thoroughly at him.

Draco gasped fakely, and smirked, lying to her sarcastically, "Me? Following _you_? Wouldn't think of it!" He laughed slightly, "Now, please keep walking…don't want to be late for that detention, do we?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Uh, yeah we do. If you don't back off, ferret boy, I swear…"

"Swear what?" Draco blinked at her innocently.

"I'll make sure you're stay in detention is the worst ever, is what!"

"Yeah? Well we'll just see about that, weasel."

Ginny tilted her head and raised both eyebrows, "Uh huh, we will." She blinked, then turned around and started to walk very slowly down the hallway, making Draco sigh angrily, and walk in front of her, "Can't you walk any faster?" Ginny started humming and ignored him. Draco just grinned, "Fine, then." He went back behind her, and pushed her in the small of her back, making her walk faster.

"Draco! Stop that!" Ginny didn't even have to walk. Draco was strong enough to push her down the hall with no help from her at all, and even with her trying to stop but pushing her feet hard unto the floor, causing loud squeaking noises through the empty hallway to the dungeons, "MALFOY! Cut it out already! I get the point, I'll walk faster, geroff!"

"Tisk, tisk, Ginny, yelling like that…" Draco laughed half-heartedly, and then let her go when they reached the stairs. Ginny's balance deceived her, and she fell backward.

"Draco…" She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

Not turning, he started humming and making his way down to the dungeons for his detention, leaving Ginny red-faced and furious. She stood and shivered, counting to ten, then going down the stairs herself, thinking, _If that boy talks to me one time, just one time…he's going to be a ferret for the rest of his miserable days!_

End of chapters one and two


	3. Forbidden Encounters at the Lake

AN: I'd like to thank all who've written reviews, and if you look at the review page, you will see personal message to most of the reviewers. If I have forgotten you, make sure you write me a nasty review in caps, which has nothing whatsoever to do with my story. I know I'd hate it if I were forgotten.

Disclaimer: I've forgotten to mention in my first two chapters. I am not JK Rowling, therefore I own none of her characters, settings, worlds, etc. I do, however, own a few characters, and possible a few settings. Also, I own my plot. Thanks for not suing me.

Rating and reasons: pg-13 for sexual reasons, adult situations, and some language.

Ze third Chapter.

Out of pure hatred for the boy, Ginny sat at the very back of the class, after Draco took his place in the front. He turned and around and shook his head, "You know the professor is just going to make you sit up here anyway." Ginny narrowed her brown eyes at him, but smirked, "Maybe, but maybe not. I'll take my chances sitting back here." Draco shrugged, and then turned to face the front of the room. In turn, Ginny looked toward the door, wishing the detention leader would hurry up and get here.

After ten minutes, still no teacher had shown up, and the pair was becoming impatient. Ginny sighed angrily, yet quietly, and took out a roll of parchment, opened it, and began writing Harry Potter from at the top, working her way to the bottom. She started to think about how Harry was always so shy, and how he never wanted to do anything but stay in the common room and talk, or listen to her talk. She sighed, continuing to write without thinking about the name any longer. Instead, she glanced out of the corner of her eye at a particularly aggravated Malfoy. He was repeatedly looking down at his watch, then tapping his foot with a sigh, then he did it again in the same manner, then again, and once more. Ginny smirked, and found it to be quite amusing. Shaking her head at the spectacle, she looked back to her paper and reviewed it, now that she had reached the end of it. With a gasp, her eyes widened and the last 20 or more names; Draco Malfoy Draco Malfoy Draco Malfoy Draco Malfoy Draco Malfoy Draco Malfoy Draco Malfoy Draco Malfoy Draco Malfoy Draco Malfoy. How had she done that?! Draco heard her gasp, and looked back to her, then at her paper, "What're you writing back there?" Snapping her head up, Ginny bit her lip,

"It's none...none of you...your business, Dr—Ferretboy." She nodded, then looked back down at her paper and blinked a few times, just to see if she was imagining things. Of course she wasn't, but before she could do anything about it, the door flung open and professor Dumbledore came striding in. He had a look of confusion as he surveyed the students that were in the room, "Mr. Malfoy? Ms. Weasley? What brings you two here on a Saturday like this? It's lovely outside…" He gestured toward a window.

Draco was the first one to speak up, "Professor, why have me and this girl been sitting in here for so long? What happened to Saturday detentions?" The headmaster laughed,

"Oh, but, Mr. Malfoy, the detention has been canceled." Ginny and Draco's mouths fell wide open. Dumbledore smirked, "You hadn't heard?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed, gathering her things and slinging her bag over her shoulder and muttering, "This is just peachy…" She left the room and headed for the Entrance Hall, and to the Oak Doors.

Draco glared at his headmaster, then followed Ginny after she'd left the room, and made his way outside. Soon, he was thinking about how stupid this whole damn school was, everything but a certain red headed young Gryffindor was just---whoa. _I didn't just think that. It is erased from my memory forever, I shall never have a thought like that again, nor will I have any relocation of it. Nope not me. What red head Gryffie?_ He thought harshly to himself, but knew in his heart that he'd thought it, and he knew he thought it was true. That girl haunted his daydreams at times, and it bugged him so.

Before he knew it, Draco was out of the God-forsaken school, and onto its grounds. He saw that Ginny was out here as well, and decided to avoid her and just make his way to the lake, since she was headed in the opposite direction.

Ginny had seen Draco follow her out to the grounds, and smirked to herself. Just as she was about to turn around and tell him of, he'd headed for the lake. Sighing mentally, feeling a bit disappointed, Ginny continued to walk across the grounds by herself. Seeing that Amanda was sitting by her lonesome next to the forest, Ginny began to walk towards her, then stopped when a 6th year that Mandy was infatuated with had finally walked up to her. That Tom was quite the cutie, and was now walking up to Ginny's best friend; how good for Mandy! Sighing happily, Ginny made her way to the lake, not caring whether Draco was still there or not. She sat herself under a tree, to find Draco wasn't there. She smiled, but her mind was showing displeasure. She didn't know why, but she missed seeing his handsome face and his smug little smirk. Shrugging the thought away, she looked toward the lake and wondered where Harry could be, even though she really took no real interest in his location.

Draco saw Ginny coming towards him, and thought for sure that she was coming to talk to him. He had on his best half grin, and was getting ready to ask her why she stalked him so much, but it just so happened she hadn't even seen him, either that or she was ignoring him, that was Draco's first thought with the matter, but it couldn't be; Ginny sat herself right at the same tree as himself, only on the opposite side. Though she had been glancing at the lake, it was weird how she didn't even see him. But, Draco shrugged, then stood and walked to the other side of the tree, looking down at a prideful Weasley. He rolled his eyes, "Before you say anything, weasel, there's no way I've been following you. Just wanted to inform you that you are sitting at my tree. I was sitting at it first, so move your scrawny little ass, won't you?" He blinked at her innocently, then raised an eyebrow, a smirk curling on his lips. Taking in everything about her, Draco looked Ginny up and down, including staring a her chest, which at the moment was at the moment moving up and down in her furious, fast breath. She stood up and shook angrily, staring up into Draco's eyes with her own narrowed,

"Why do you have to be this way? Why can't you just let me be for once?"

"Be what way, weasel?"

"Don't act like you don't know, because you do! You are such an ostentatious, vulgar pig! Why, Draco? Why are you like that?"

Draco took a step closer to her, "You called me by my first name?" He smirked and looked down at the girl that he towered over, "And, I'm 'that way' because it's who I am…look around. Everyone knows me for being _that way_. So, why would I act different just for little you?"

Ginny took a half step back when he came closer, thinking he might hit her. When he didn't, she poked him in the chest hard, "Look, you greasy git, I am not buying it. I know no one can just be like that for no reason. You're just putting on an act, aren't you?" Not answering his first question on purpose, she knew she would start blushing since she didn't know the answer to why, and just pretended he had said anything about it.

He looked down at her hand, then grabbed her wrist, "And you look, Ginny. I am not buying that you hate me, either." He stepped closer to her, and lightened the grip on her wrist a bit, sliding his fingers down to her forearm, "I'm telling you right now I know you don't. Otherwise, why would you have written my name several times on that parchment of yours?" He grinned down at her.

Feeling a shiver down her spine, she blinked and looked at her arm, seeing Draco was slowly making his way up it. _What is he doing? _Once the question about the parchment came up, her eyes grew as wide as ever, and looked up at those gray ones that had taunted her nightmare last night, "You…you saw that and…and you didn't…didn't say anything?"

Shaking his head, Draco filled the gap of few inches left between him and Ginny, "I just did." He smiled.

Ginny felt a rush go through her head, knowing she should be trying to get away, but she wasn't, "Draco…I really think that…that we should get back to the castle." She blushed and looked to the ground, but Draco didn't take his hand away. Instead, he took his index finger to her cheek and gently caressed it.

"Do you really think that, Ginny?" He smirked, and took his finger and his thumb to her chin, tilting it up so her lovely eyes were looking up into his, "If you do, why don't you try and leave me?"

Ginny whispered, "I don't…I don't know…"

"Well, I'll make you a deal, Ginvera," He said quietly, "I'm going to count to ten, then I'm going to kiss you. If you run, I swear never to talk to you again, but if you don't…well, we'll have to see." Then, he slowly began to count, "1…2…3…"

Ginny took in a deep, shuddering breath and thought quickly about what to do. She really did want him to kiss her, but it just couldn't happen. She was with Harry, for starters, and either way Ron would be horridly angry with her. What would her mother say? Worse, what would her father say? No, there was one thing worse; what would her other 5 brothers say? She glanced out to the lake, seeing that the sun was setting, it was a beautiful sight…her time was running out, as Draco got to the number 7. She had to decide quickly; either lose the chance to have Draco, or lose everything else. She went with what she thought was best, "Draco…get to ten already."

"Fine, then. 9, 10." He said quickly, then getting on last look into Ginny's eyes, he tilted his head slightly and placed his soft lips onto hers. It was the most incredible feeling of his life. Moving his hands down to Ginny's waist, he pulled her close.

Ginny's eyes closed immediately when Draco's mouth came toward hers. Her thoughts raced around what feelings she was having, and her knees buckled under her, at which point she was glad Draco had held unto her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt something wet and smooth run across her lips, as if waiting for her signal to enter. Her lips acted even before her brain had, and parted slightly, letting Draco's tongue come onto hers.

Feelings couldn't be held back, and all thought processing was thrown off to the lake. Draco knew very well that Ginny had never been kissed this way, he could tell by how she melted, yet it didn't matter to him. He wanted to so badly to lay her on the ground, but thought of what she might do, and how she may react, but the minute her own tongue slid across his, he felt no strength to stand and put one hand behind her head and gently laid her down onto the cool grass, putting himself on top of her. Hearing a strange, high, quiet noise from Ginny throat, Draco came back to reality and pulled away from his kiss and stood.

Ginny felt that this was just wrong, but it felt so right. But, no, it had to end. She felt no movement from her arms, nor was there anyway her mouth was going to back away from Draco's. So, she tried to say something, and all that came out was some foreign noise, that sounded like a little bubble had popped in her throat. After Draco stood, so did Ginny. A single tear ran down her cheek, and she looked into Draco's eyes, "I'm really sorry, but…I just can't…" Draco tried to reach his hand out to her and wipe her tear away, but it was too late: Ginny began to cry many tears, and she let out a shuddering breath, then ran toward the castle doors. His arm still stretched out, and his body still aching, he stood and stared at the imaginary Ginny that had just been standing in front of him. Another minute later, he too made his way back to the castle.

AN: Yay! It wasn't as boring as I thought it would be!! My plot is sort of just going along with whatever my head tells it to. I don't know what's going to happen next, but I'm sure it'll be fun. RR, won't you? **I really need reviews, people!!!**


	4. Familiar Circumstances

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews guys! Need a few more! Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been kind of busy, and I had writer's block for quite some time. I think it's better now, however…if not, so sorry.

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I simply write my stories for the fun of it, and own a few characters. Unauthorized copying is punishable under federal law, might I add. The plot is MINE!

Chapter 4

That night, Ginny couldn't sleep. It was just about impossible. Whenever she closed her eyes, all she could see was Draco's smug, smirking face. She wondered what he was doing right now, whether he'd told anyone they'd kissed, or if he had kept it to himself. She knew by the way he looked at her, he really did like her, maybe even loved her, but she didn't know if he respected her or not. It was hard to tell, not having really talked to the fellow.

His eyes were just too beautiful to forget, they were as amicable as they'd ever been, and he really seemed to care. Thinking about all this made Ginny shudder slightly; she knew she cared about him, too, and this couldn't be good. She had Harry, a sweet boy, a shy, but still sweet, boy. She had liked him since the first time she'd seen him, but they'd been together for a while now, and he'd never sent chills down her back the way that Draco had in less than a day.

Ginny sat up on her four-poster and looked around. Amanda and Brittany were both sleeping soundly in there beds, safe and dreaming. Seeing that none of the other girls were awake either, Ginny rose from her bed and headed downstairs and up to the boys dorm. She looked to where Harry's bed was and sat on the edge of it. She looked down at the sleeping young man, the hero of all the Hogwarts stories for the last 7 years. Sighing, Ginny poked him in his side. Since Harry didn't wake up, she poked him a little harder, and a short, congested snort came forth from Harry. Ginny giggled slightly, and Harry smiled and sat up, "Hey, you. What brings you here at…" He checked his watch and looked back at her, "…three in the morning, honey?"

Ginny gave him a shy half smile and whispered, "We need to talk."

Harry's eyes made the expression that all boys get when they here this statement; it was the one that said, _Oh no…not the 'we need to talk' speech_, "Oh, ok then." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and held Ginny's hand softly, then stood and led her into the common room. They sat side-by-side on a comfy couch by the fire, and Ginny held back tears that were aching to be shed. Her throat felt sore, and she knew it was because she was trying to be brave and not cry. She coughed as an attempt to make this feeling go away, but it didn't work like she'd planned. So, she began with an aching throat, and an aching heart, "Listen, Harry," Her voice cracked slightly, and she couldn't take it; a tear fell from her lovely brown eye, then she continued, "I can't lie to you." She waited to see what he'd say, but all he did was nod. "I can't keep this up anymore, it's just not working. It's not you, it's me." She smirked inside, it really wasn't either of them, the way she saw things, it was all Draco's fault, but she wasn't quite ready to tell Harry that. "I'm really, really sorry."

Harry sighed and looked down, "The truth is Ginny," he smiled slightly and looked up, "you're a whole lot braver than I am." He hugged her and explained, seeing the confused expression on Ginny's face, "See, I like this other girl, but I didn't know what to say to you. I'm really sorry, too, Gin. I still love you, it's just like a sister, rather than a girlfriend, ya know?"

Ginny's jaw dropped slightly, but she was smiling. Sarcastically, she gasped, "And who's the girl, huh? Who could possibly be better than _me_?"

"Erm…" Harry's face turned beat red and he didn't look like he had planned on actually telling her who the girl was, "Well, um…you know that blonde girl that…she's in our potions class…kind of tall…her name's Ally—"

"Ally Beckman!" Ginny laughed when she said it, "_Ally Beckman_? You like that new Slytherin girl? Harry…" Harry's face turned an even more brilliant red and Ginny shook her head, "We're more alike than you think, dear _brother_ of mine." She smirked, "I like someone else myself."

"Who?" Harry grinned, and Ginny figured he already knew, but he asked just to go along with the conversation, she was sure.

"You better not tell Ron, Harry James Potter, or I'll tell everyone who will listen to me who you like."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Sounds like a deal." He narrowed his eyes in a good way, and grinned evilly, "So, out with it, just say his name for Merlin's sake."

Ginny smirked and narrowed her eyes as well, "Hmm.." She gave a false yawn, "You know, I'm really tired, I think I'm going to go to bed—ha" Then she stood up to leave, when Harry yanked her arm.

"No fair, I said who I like!"

"Oh, fine…I like…I…oh, this is harder than I thought it'd be. I…I like Draco." She said it in a faint whisper, cleared her throat and said it again, "I like Draco!" She said it a little louder than she should have, and covered her mouth and blushed. "Erm…yeah, truth and dare is the worst game…don't ever dare me to do that again, Potter…" She sighed and she really thought she heard someone sigh with relief, and some curious feet moving their way back up the stairs to their dorms, "Phew. What time is it, Harry?"

"Four-thirty two."

Ginny nodded, "I really better go, then. 'Night. Sleep sweet." She hugged him before heading back up to her dorm to try sleeping once again, this time being successful.

In the Slytherin common room, Draco was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, trying to think of something to do about his little infatuation with the Weasley girl. He knew it was more than that, but what if someone saw him? Wouldn't that be something? Would he really care? Of course he would! It'd ruin him! It'd ruin her and her chances with Potter…oh, how he hated Potter right now, more than he ever had, more than he ever would, most likely. Ok, that's not true, he'd hate him more over something else sooner or later. But, why did that kid always get everything Draco wanted; the fame, the perfect friends, the attention of everyone, and now, he had the girl. It was all too frustrating.

He wasn't the only one in the common room that night, however, there was a girl around the age of fifteen in there as well, sitting on a couch, though Draco couldn't think of her name at the moment. He sat next to her and glared at her, making the girl think she'd done something horribly wrong to him. She blinked and stuttered, "H-hi. C-can I-I-I he-help y-you?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah. Why are girls so strange? One minute they hate you, the next minute their knees are sinking under you, then they're crying. What's with you all?"

The girl let out a sigh of relief, then pondered over what he said for a moment, "Well, depends on what kind of girl it is, and what time of the month it is." She smirked at the disgusted look on Draco's face then continued, "I know that I'm not like that, at least I hope not, and most of my friends aren't either, but ya know, some girls have more hormones and all then—stop looking at me like that, it's true!" She laughed while saying that last part, seeing as Draco had remorse over asking her this question.

"Never mind, thanks for the help." He gave off a fake smirk and began to stand up and go to his dorm, when he turned and asked, "How old are you?"

"Fifteen, I'll be sixteen in a couple of months though." She nodded.

"Oh, alright." His curiosity got the best of him and he asked her another personal question, "Have you ever liked someone you can't, and know you can't, have?"

The girl blushed hard and simply nodded.

Draco grinned, "Happening right now, huh? Yeah, me too."

She laughed, "I bet it's not like my situation."

He shrugged, "I don't know about that." He yawned, "I'm gonna go to bed." Then, he tilted his head, "What's your name?"

"Ally Beckman…nice to meet you."

After a horrible nights sleep, full of unwanted dreams and snores coming from every direction, Draco awoke to find the sun in his eyes, and a note on his forehead:

_Draco, _

_Meet me at the lake around one. We have got to talk. I mean it, Malfoy, and no funny business._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny_

This note stunned Draco. He laughed at the last sentence, then stood and searched for a watch; it was almost noon. He looked for something to wear, only to find a black sweater and a pair of jeans, since it was Sunday, he figured it'd be ok; this was yesterday, but today, it didn't seem ok. This sweater took away from the color of his eyes, and made him look even paler than before. But, it was either this, or the ugly yellow tee shirt hanging in his closet with the vomit stain on the front from drinking 10 too many butterbeers one night.

After doing his hair and all that other good stuff, he saw that it was almost one and ran out of the door and out of the castle. He squinted toward the lake and saw someone there, but it most certainly wasn't Ginny. In fact, it wasn't even a girl; it was Potter, of all people. He walked slowly to the lake, waiting to see if Ginny was going to show up, but she never did, and it was 1:15 now. He got to the lake, and Harry smirked, "Malfoy…"

Draco never blinked while Harry and him spoke, both by habit, and in knowing Potter would hit him any chance he would get, "What?"

"I sent that note, just so you know."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Potter…I don't know what you know or what you have _heard_, rather, but Ginny has been going around telling people lies about—she told you didn't she? She broke up with you, along with that?" Draco sighed both with happiness, and with anger. It was one of the strangest sighs in the world.

"Look, Malfoy, I'm ok with her liking you." He snickered, "I'd even be ok if you liked her back." Then his face turned serious, "But, she is like a sister to me, you know, so if you hurt her, I'd be one of the first to hurt _you_. But, Ron is really her sister, and he'd have to know you both like each other _first_. When I say first, I don't mean before me, before your parents, before whoever, even before Ginny. I say this because it will show you have respect for him, and respect for his sister, and that's a good thing."

"What if I don't have respect for him and I don't want him to know Potter? Did you ever think of that?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I never said you really had to have respect for him, just make it look like you do, and he'll find out sooner or later, if he doesn't already know now, that you like her."

Draco shook his head, "Why aren't you at all upset about this?"

Harry shrugged, "Just make sure you do like I said, and if he wants to punch you, let him." Harry grinned, "It'll be from both of us." And with that, he walked away, toward the castle, and toward a girl. She was a blonde girl, kind of tall, a Slytherin. Draco recognized her, a girl he'd met last night, and he smirked as the two kissed shortly, then Draco, too, walked away to go kiss the girl of his dreams.

A/N: OK, guys, go for it! Give me some reviews! Oh, and again, sorry for the delay (review) but I was grounded and my grades—you don't wanna know—(review) and writer's block, oh lord! (review) I had to start my chapter over, it was just (review) that horrible. (review) (review) (review) But, I hope you (review and) liked my chapter. I did…whether you did or not, I did! I'm hoping to (review) put up another this week, since it's spring break for me. But, review and I'll be back with more soon…I hope. (REVIEW!)


	5. Past, Hope, and Trespassing

A/N: Alright, I really had trouble with this chapter, because now there's no Harry. I don't know how many more chapters I'm going to be writing, this may be one of the last, but I'm not too sad about it. I'll be writing another shortly, anyways. So, enjoy this chapter, and my last couple after it, and read my next fiction. Don't forget to REVIEW! Oh, and I know those of you who read this story are going to be frustrated with me, because the beginning of this chapter will continue to keep you hanging, I'm so sorry, but it must be done.

P.S. In my last chapter, I accidentally said Harry was a 7th year, but that's a lie. He's a sixth year. Ginny's a fifth. Yep.

Chapter 5

Winter. After Fall, and Summer, and just before Spring, there's always one season that always caught Ginny's eye. It was cold, snowy, and beautiful out almost everyday. You could see young students everywhere, having snowball fights, making snow-wizards, and Ginny's personal favorite, forts and igloos. Of course, some of these little snow housing structures were used for a different sort of 'fun' than you'd expect, as in kissing, making out, and…well, just let your imagination run wild. In all this magic and merrymaking, where was this red head to be found? In the library.

She was studying with Amanda for a really big test they had coming up next week, one of the final exams, and they had no time to play around in the snow. This was not the way Ginny had her almost-holiday planned out. Two weeks from now she'd have to go out and buy gifts for a boat load of people, since she'd be taking a few tests next week, and studying for them now, and she'd have to rush. She hated rushing. It just made things so much more difficult. For example, instead of thinking about what to get Amanda in one day, she'd have ten minutes to think of that special something for her best friend, same would go for Brittany, and for anyone else she needed to get a present for; it really was hard.

Besides the things she was reading in her Potions book, which was the line "mix the yellow lizard eye with the green one and add" over and over again, she was thinking about the last few months. She'd been pressed by so many people now to be, and do, whatever was best, what would make her the best person. A few times, she'd taken this too literally, and lost the one person she really loved. It wasn't like she meant to do it, it just happened that way. When she thought about it now, it seemed so weird, so fuzzy, so wrong…

Flashback (for those who wouldn't be able to tell-

Draco's laugh rang through the hall, following the back of the one girl he'd ever truly cared about. He couldn't hold it back, figuring all this had to be some sick, cruel joke she was playing one him, but it wasn't. Ginny didn't turn around and laugh as well; she just continued her way back to her common room. Realizing she wasn't kidding, Draco ran toward Ginny at his fastest speed, and gently grabbed her by the arm, "No, Ginny…you can't really be doing this, it's not right! I didn't risk everything to be with you to have you walk away now."

Ginny's tears flooded her eyes, and made many lines down her cheeks. She tried to say something, but she choked on her words. She couldn't bear to be here anymore, it hurt too much. Then she ran. Ran away from Draco. Away from her feelings. Mostly, she ran from herself, and how she was destroying everything she was working for. Her own words to Draco went through her head over and over, like a broken record. Just thinking about how hurtful it must have been to him made her hurt inside, more than it had hurt trying to just say them to him at all. Everything now a blur, being blinded by her tears, Ginny fell to the ground after turning a corner, and sat there crying for a long while, until all the lights from the windows were gone, and the light of the hall candles were dimming gently, signaling the end of curfew.

Standing, she looked around the corner to see if Draco was still there, but he was no where to be found, so Ginny walked slowly and deep in thought to the Gryffindor common room.

Unflashback-

A soft smile came to Ginny's face as she saw Brittany walk into the library, "Hey girl. What's up?"

Brittany sighed, "Nothing."

Amanda looked up with a angry look upon her face, telling Ginny and Brittany to shut up or leave, so Ginny and Brittany took the second choice and headed toward the Astronomy Tower.

"So, Britt," Ginny said as the girls started their way up the stairs, "what's wrong?"

Brittany shrugged, "It's nothing. Devin and me just broke up again. But, it's ok, and the last time…I swear!"

"That's what you said last time." Ginny knew that by next week Devin, a 7th year Brittany met in the library after they exchanged Transfiguration books by 'accident'.

"I know, but this time I mean it. He's a jerk, and now I really know it."

Ginny rolled her eyes in a secret fashion and nodded to her friend, "I was thinking about when me and Draco broke up just a little while ago." She said this quietly and disappointedly.

"Yeah?" Brittany looked concerned.

"Uh huh."

"Well, quit looking in the past and move on already!"

Ginny laughed and shook her head, "You're such a blonde."

Brittany playfully shoved Ginny over to the wall, "Shut up!" Just then, a voice was heard behind them. It was calling Brittany's name, and of course, it was Devin's, "What do you want, Devin?"

"I need to talk to you," Devin said in a sad, apologetic voice.

Brittany sighed and looked to Ginny, "Just a sec, I promise."

Ginny smirked and nodded, going up the last few stairs to the top of the Astronomy Tower. She made her way to a window and looked out to the quidditch pitch. There were around four guys out there, and a cheering section, by what Ginny could hear. She saw that all the boys were Gryffindors, and (surprise surprise) two of them she knew. One was Harry, the other was Ron, and the other two she didn't know. One, however, had blonde hair, and could do flips. Ginny sighed when she thought about another blonde boy, and she sat under the window and started trying not to remember certain things.

Flashback again-

Draco's POV-

Draco lay in his bed back in the Slytherin dorm room. He felt as if someone had just ran over him with a truck, backed up and ran over him again; he was crushed. He couldn't believed Ginny just broke up with him. Her voice haunted his thoughts, and made it hard to sleep. It was as clear as crystal.

_I just can't keep this up anymore._

_I'm sorry, but there's just nothing more I can do._

_You have to understand that it hurts me just as much as it hurts you, but I can't let my family down, or Gryffindor down, and I really can't let myself down. Draco, I just can't keep going…_

_I…I don't…Draco, I don't love you anymore._

The last words stung with a great pain whenever Draco thought about how strongly Ginny had said them. Though she was crying, she had enough courage and strength to say to with so much force it sent Draco stumbling back at the time. Now, laying, tears flooding out of the corners of his gray eyes, he knew his life would never be good again.

When she began walking away, he remembered think he might have been dreaming, so he pinched his forearm at least five times. After knowing it wasn't a dream, it had to be a joke, so he laughed. It was a fake, though convincing, laugh. But, no, it hadn't been a joke. And now, Draco was filled with sorrow, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Still Draco's POV-

Not a Flashback-

Draco was walking along a corridor, thinking about Ginny. She was just so beautiful, nothing could tear her face from his memory. It seemed to be haunting him day and night, no end, a constant cycle of loveliness spinning in his head at all times. Ever since that first kiss, it had been this way. It's the way it would be for the rest of his days. This was how Draco's life would be lived, and life, as most say, is long.

He made his way to the stairs toward a Tower, one he hadn't been to in a long time, and he did have so Astronomy homework due soon, so he decided to head up that way. Upon reaching the stairs, he heard a soft moaning sound coming down, and thought about heading back, but he realized he could already see what was happening, and his curiosity overcame him. He peeked around the corner of the wall of the winding stairs to find a blonde girl and some guy, Gavin or something, making out on the stairs. Shrugging, he walked past them, and saw the girl looked familiar, but shook the thought of her away and continued up the stairs.

Finally reaching the top of the tower, he found a gorgeous red head girl, who was sleeping, sitting up, under a window and he smirked. He knew this girl; it was Ginny. He was glad she was asleep, so he took take in her features without her knowing. Quietly, Draco snuck over to sit next to her and gently caressed her soft milk-white cheek and began humming a quiet melody. Draco was tempted to kiss her gently on the cheek, but he decided against it, just in case she woke up and found him here, but then her head leaned over to rest on his chest, followed by the rest of her body, Ginny having leaned into Draco's touch. Draco half grinned at this, and held her close. Kissing the top of her head made her stir a little, and Draco could see her eyes open with surprise. She looked up at him and blushed slightly, but he kept a steady smile and sat the both of them straight up, pushing strands of hair out of Ginny's face, "Hello, love. Were you tired?"

Ginny nodded, "Just a little."

"Oh." He grinned, "I have something I want to ask you."

"Oh…um…ok." She cleared her throat, "Go for it."

Draco pulled a little box out of his pocket and handed it to Ginny, "Open this first."

Ginny blinked a few times, looking from Draco to the box and back again over and over, wondering if he was going to ask her what she thought he might ask her.

"No, no, Ginny." Draco laughed and shook his head, "No, I'm not going to ask 'the big question' _I'm_ not even old enough for that. Not _yet_, anyway." He smirked, "Well, open it already."

After sighing with liberation, Ginny opened the box to find a fiery red gem on a golden ring. She took in a deep breath, "Oh…oh, it's lovely."

"It reminded me of you. The red and all." He nodded and grinned, seeing she really liked it.

Ginny set the box down gently and gave Draco a soft kiss on the lips, then looked back at her ring, "Oh…oh…you didn't have to."

"I did, because I still have to ask you something." He took a deep breath, then let it back out, "Ok, well…I was wondering, if it's ok with your parents, it's ok with mine; if you want to come home with me for Christmas, I can have you back at your parents house by New Years." He nodded, still grinning, but Ginny wasn't grinning anymore, "Or, you could be there Christmas morning, and we can go back to your house Christmas night, is that better?" He still held a smile, but not as big of one, and tears came to Ginny's eyes, "No, don't cry. Why not just spend Christmas Eve at my house and—don't cry!" He hugged Ginny, now not smiling at all, "What's wrong, love?"

Ginny pulled back a little, "I just…um…I don't know how to tell you this." She laughed a little, quite a phony laugh actually, "You're going to laugh about this, I know…Alright you really won't." She sighed, "I haven't told my parents about me and you yet. I uh…haven't figured out how yet."

Draco's jaw dropped and he stood up in a flood of anger, "No! Ginny! You said you told them 2 months ago! Right after we got back together! No…Ginny!" He sighed deeply and shook his head, "Look, you have to tell them, or I'm going to show up tomorrow out of no where and tell them all myself." He knew deep down he'd never set foot inside the Weasley's home without Ginny being there as well, but if it was completely necessary, he might consider it, "You _have_ to tell them."

Ginny nodded and thought about how to tell her parents. She figured her mom might be understanding, but it was more than likely her dad would rather have his daughter be in magicless, grounded, Amish existence, rather than have her dating a Malfoy. It didn't matter if she was in love, or if they'd just met last week, or if Draco was really a nice person, or was turning his daughter into the most wicked witch this side of the wizarding world. It wasn't that Mr. Weasley didn't trust his daughter, it was just the fact that he hated Draco's father, Mr. Malfoy. He would hate to be related, or close-to-related, to that man, a man who he could even speak his name at home: When Mr. Malfoy would do something awful at work, Mr. Weasley would come home yelling at the top of his lungs, "That dirty, smelly, old rat for a person has got another thing coming, I'll tell you now!" His face would be a nice, dark shade of red, and only in this state did the family know he was talking either about his boss giving him a horrible, nightmare assignment, or Mr. Malfoy.

Biting her lip, Ginny blinked at Draco, "I don't know if I can do that. Not in time for Christmas. I'm sor—where are you going!"

"Common room."

"Why are you going there?"

"Fire place."

"What?"

"I'm going to your house, whether you go or not. Period, no more questions."

Ginny's eyes looked like a deer in the headlights as she stood and ran over to Draco, "No way! You can't go there…you'll be killed! They'll make it nice and slow, just so you can feel the pain! If you tell them without me, or even with me, it could be worse! They'll hunt down your parents too!" Seeing that Draco wasn't going to stop, as he was halfway down the stairs now, she grabbed him by the arm and slammed him as hard as she could into a wall, "Look. I am not going to let you go there just to see you dead, or close to it. There's just no way. Now, you listen and you listen good, mister man, I'm going with you and that's the end of that, you hear me?"

Draco smirked and nodded, "Alright, then. Whatever you say, ma'am." He grinned and took Ginny's hand, slowly creeping around the blonde girl and her boyfriend.

"Hey!" Ginny whispered harshly, "That's Brittany!" She shook her head as they reached the end of the staircase, "That girl…"

Draco shrugged, "What? You act like you've never seen two people making out before." He winked and continued walking.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "It's not that. She's broken up with that boy at least 12 times, and they only met a month ago."

"Oh. That's impressive." Nodding at Ginny's confused expression, he started his way down the stairs to the dungeons, only to have Ginny let go of his hand, "Why'd you stop?"

"I'm not going down there!"

Sighing loudly, Draco said, "Come on, now! I have to go to your actual house, so you at least have to come into my house's common room. It's not that bad, I promise. I know your Gryffindor buddies probably tell you it's slimy, it's dirty, dusty, moldy, icky even, but it's not. Personally, I wouldn't stay there if it was like that." Nodding proudly, he saw that Ginny was coming, so he walked up to the door that led into the Slytherin common room and cleared his throat, "Ahem." After this, the door seemed to have unlocked, and Draco walked in, followed by a shaking Ginny, "Don't worry, this is the back way, no one will even see you."

"O…ok, then." Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and held it tight, just in case someone might find them anyway.

"Alright…no one seems to be in the common room anyway. Would you mind waiting in there while I go get the Floo powder from my dorm?" He winked and raised an eyebrow, "Unless you want to go up to my room with me." With that, Ginny sat herself on a couch.

"No, I'll wait right here." She smirked, "But hurry up, will you?"

Draco nodded and ran up the stairs to his dorm, searching for the powder. It seemed to not be in its proper place, not in a place where you'd least expect it, and not under anything on the floor.

While waiting for Draco to finish his search, Ginny heard a portrait swing open, and three laughs coming from the entrance to the Common Room. Gasping, Ginny looked around for somewhere to hide, finding a broom closet. She ran over to it and opened it, getting into it, and closing it quietly. She peered through a hole in the door, and saw who the laughing culprits were; Nathaniel, Blaise, and some other boy Ginny didn't know. Sighing softly, she wondered how much longer Draco was going to be. Seeing as the boys were now sitting on the couch Ginny once had been, it didn't look like they were planning on leaving anytime soon, so she also wondered how she was going to get out of here without getting caught.

Suddenly, a sensation hit Ginny's left leg, so she scratched at it, but it didn't go away. It seemed to be making it's way up, even tickling her a little. She looked down in the dark, and saw nothing, but the feeling continued to crawl it's way up Ginny's leg, then back down. She swatted at it, realizing it was some kind of bug, and caught it in her hand. Looking at it in the little bit of light she had, it turned out to be one of the biggest spiders Ginny had ever seen. Screaming inwardly, Ginny jumped around and threw the monstrous insect on the ground. She tripped over one of the brooms and made a horribly loud noise, making the boys in the room jump out of their seats.

"Alright, who's in there?" Nathaniel said with a laugh, "Come on, now. What were you trying to do, scare us or something?" Ginny could see the grin on his face now. It was a big grin, with all of his white teeth showing.

"Yeah, did you really think you could scare us? You've got to be kidding!" Blaise said triumphantly.

"Erm.." Obviously the other boy wasn't quite so bright, for he couldn't think of anything to say, and simply stated, "Yeah! What they said." Then he chuckled.

Ginny heard someone walking up to the door and she gasped quietly as her eyes grew wide. She heard laughing, then the closet got darker as a dark brown eye peered inside the little hole in the door Ginny had just been peeking in herself. She heard a gasp of amusement as the door swung open, "Well, well, look at what I found! Someone seems to be in the wrong house, huh?" Nathaniel grinned during, and even bigger after, he'd said this, knowing that Ginny was dating Draco now, but he didn't care; she was in his territory now, nothing she could do about it.

Standing up and over the brooms and everything else, Ginny cleared her throat, "Yes, well then, I'll just be getting to the right one I suppose." She tried to sidestep past Nathan, but it didn't seem to be happening any time soon, if any. He kept moving in front of her when she tried to pass, "Erm...move?"

"Not the right password, sorry, Gryffie." Now not only Nathaniel was in her way, but Blaise and the other boy too, "So," Nate said in a cold voice, "What should we do with this one?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Why don't you not worry about me, and worry about that boogey you have hanging out of your nose?" She smirked.

Blaise chuckled, followed by the other boy. Nate glared at them, and after the two boys stopped chuckling, "Not going to work Weasley." He looked to the one boy with a sort of glitter in his eye, "You know where Draco is right now, Lance?"

Lance shook his head, "Nope. I thought he was going to the library to do some studying or something."

Nathan nodded, "You know, Blaise?"

Blaise shook his head, "I thought he'd be in the library, too."

Again, Nathan nodded, "That's where I think he is, too." Turning to Ginny he smirked, "Did you know Draco was in the library? I bet you didn't, since you were trying to sneak in here to see him."

Ginny opened her mouth to say a few things to make that boy shut up, but he interrupted her.

"Do you know what we do to red headed Gryffindors who are in places they don't belong, Ginny?" After Ginny rolled her eyes, he added, "Oh, you don't care, do you? Well, then…" He grabbed her by the wrist and threw her on the floor. Grinning down at her, he pulled out his wand from his inside cloak pocket, "I'm sure you won't mind a few minor spells on you, then?" Pointing his wand at her, Ginny stood up quickly with a smirk on her face.

"Go right ahead, I dare you."

Putting his wand away, Nathan was still grinning. He looked Ginny up and down, "I figured spells wouldn't scare you." Now, Ginny's smirk faded, and faded fast.

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying…" He looked to Blaise and Lance, still that twinkle in his eyes. After looking to them, they left, snorting and grinning. "I'm only saying that you've got spunk, Weasley. You shouldn't be a Gryffie…" He took a step closer to her, giving Ginny a confused and disgusted look, "and you shouldn't be with Draco, if any Slytherin, you know."

"Oh, yeah?" Ginny once again rolled her eyes and made a sarcastic face to go with her sarcastic voice, "Who should I be with, then? You? Yeah, don't hold your breath." She really did think it was all a joke, or maybe a trick or something.

"Oh, I won't hold my breath. I won't hold anything else back either." He smirked and leaned into her ear, whispering, "You looked real nice on that floor. Why don't you just set yourself back down there for me, huh?" He put his hands roughly around her waist and started kissing her neck.

"Get...off...now!" Ginny tried to push him away, but it wasn't helping. She pulled herself away, but Nathan held her too tightly. She did the next thing that came to mind, "Draco!" She yelled as loud as she could. "Draco! Draco! Help!"

"Ha. I already told you, Weasley, he's in the library!"

"Is he really?" Draco appeared from the stairs of the boy's dorm, glaring at Nathan with a fixed, questioning look, "What are you doing with Ginny, Nathan?"

Still holding Ginny, Nathan looked back at Draco, "Nothing…"

"You all look a little too cozy for nothing." Draco pretended to ponder as he came toward Nathan and Ginny, "Oh, and there's the whole fact that Ginny was yelling for me. Not to mention the shocked faces on Lance's and Blaises' faces." He chuckled falsely, "It was _priceless_." Tilting his head, he looked closely at Nathan's face, "Hmm, not as priceless as your face is going to look in a minute or two, all black, blue, purple, maybe some green…" With that, Nathan pushed Ginny away from him, making her fall on the ground again.

"Draco…I didn't mean anything by it…I was just kidding around…testing her, you know? For you…yeah, yeah! All for you, buddy."

"Sure, sure." Draco nodded with sarcastic understanding, "Alright, but I see you with her again, 'testing her', I'm going to test just how many spells I can put on you before my wand blows up, ok?"

Nodding, Nathan ran out of the common room and up to the boy's dorm.

"That Nate…I'll get him back, I promise you. I know where he lives, and I sleep in the same room with him, I promise you, this won't go unsettled." He looked down to Ginny, holding out his hand to help her up, "Are you ok? Did he do anything really bad to you?"

Shaking her head, Ginny hugging Draco, "No, I'm fine. Thanks, Draco."

Kissing the top of Ginny's head, Draco whispered with a tear coming from his eye, "I'm really glad I hadn't gone to the library today."

Ginny laughed, "If you had, I still wouldn't have been in her." She looked up at him smiling, "I'm fine, alright? I'm just fine."

Sighing, Draco wiped the tear off his cheek and took a deep breath, "Ready to go to The Burrow, then?"

Wincing, Ginny nodded slowly, "Ready when you are."

Draco took a pouch of Floo powder out of his pocket and held Ginny's hand, "You want to go first, then?"

Ginny nodded, "I guess that would be best." She took a pinch and threw it in the fire in the common room by the broom closet she'd just hid in. Before jumping in, she looked to Draco, "I love you."

Draco smiled, "I love you, too."

Grinning and winking, Ginny stepped into the fire, and said the destination she'd never thought she'd dread saying, "The Burrow!"

A/N: Wow…long. But, my favorite chapter so far. Don't worry, I'll talk more about this whole break-up situation in later chapters. I'm thinking I'll make 10 or 12 chapters and end it. Sounds good to me. It's only my first fic, however. I will be writing more. Alright, you all know the drill, (review), review, REVIEW! Next chapter should be up by next week, I'm hoping.


End file.
